Pour tes beaux yeux
by Gryf Rougelame
Summary: [OS Mahyeol] Les fêtes approchent tandis que Sheol ne sait plus où il en est.


_Joyeux Noël tout le monde ! Bon techniquement, nous ne sommes que le réveillon mais j'avais envie de vous offrir un petit truc (totalement improvisé et écrit en quelques heures...) pour les fêtes. Et comme je sais que demain matin, le Père Noël sera passé chez tout le monde (oui oui, même toi), j'ai décidé de vous offrir ce petit OS fluffy en avance._

 _Ce n'est pas du tout le domaine dans lequel j'excelle vraiment mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. Joyeux Noël, mes amis ! (Et des bisous à Sheol et Mahyar :p )_

 _Ho ! Ho ! Ho !_

* * *

 **Pour tes beaux yeux**

Noël est une période bien étrange. Les gens passaient leur temps entassés dans les magasins afin d'acheter des trucs bizarres à leurs gosses, les familles fêtaient et buvaient à leur santé tandis que les commerces buvaient au capitalisme. Sheol, lui, avait pour une fois décidé de sortir voir les lumières nocturnes de la ville aux couleurs du réveillon. Mais les passants fronçaient les sourcils à son approche, certains changeaient de trottoir tandis que les jeunes parents tenaient éloignés leurs enfants de cet homme à barbe qui fixait depuis déjà vingts bonnes minutes la même vitrine d'un de ces magasins décorés pour les fêtes.

Une affiche faite très distinctement pour les enfants sur laquelle on pouvait voir le Père Noël souriant et le Père Fouettard grimaçant. Sur le haut du dessin, un slogan des plus nais était écrit en lettres rouges et or : « EN CES FÊTES, QUE VOTRE CŒUR SOIT BON OU VOUS AUREZ DU CHARBON ». Habituellement, ce n'était pas le genre de choses auxquelles Sheol était sensible mais l'affiche avait quelque chose de… spécial.

Le dessin enfantin du Père Noël avec ses rondeurs et sa barbe lui rappelait un peu lui-même, en beaucoup plus gâteux. Mais surtout, le Père Fouettard n'était pas sans lui rappeler… Lui. Avec ses cheveux noirs en bataille, son bouc luisant et ténébreux et cette impression qu'il allait vous avaler tout cru avec délectation, c'était tout à fait Lui. Le cœur et le visage de Sheol se mirent à sourire devant cette image du MJ aux dreadlocks qui hantait les rêves du rôliste depuis bien longtemps. Sheol aurait pu rester ainsi longtemps mais les regards toujours plus pesants de la foule et la prise de conscience de ce à quoi il venait de penser le ramenèrent durement à la réalité.

Une fois de retour chez lui, Sheol s'effondra dans son canapé et passa plusieurs fois les mains sur son visage comme pour se réveiller. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ces rêves, ces images le hantaient ? Pourquoi son odeur continuait de l'hypnotiser à chaque fois qu'il passait chez lui ? Mahyar était quelqu'un de génial… et de beau, cela, tout le monde le savait et tout le monde le disait. Mais cela n'expliquait pas la soudaine fascination pour le Maître du Jeu qui transperçait et déstabilisait chaque jour un peu plus Sheol. Il réussissait à le cacher derrière ses innombrables suppliques afin d'avoir enfin sa partie tant attendue de Pendragon mais le perse jouait toujours avec ses sentiments et lui répondait toujours en le trollant de manière magistrale. Ce qui avait pour don de faire battre le cœur de Sheol toujours un peu plus fort.

Mais ce n'était pas possible, il refusait de l'accepter ! Mahyar était son _ami_ , rien d'autre ! Et après tout, il ne le fascinait que par ses talents de conteur et beaucoup d'autres personnes étaient également dans ce cas. Oui, c'était cela… de l'admiration pour son travail. Rien d'autre !

Il se leva de son canapé, avec difficulté tellement il y était avachi, et, rassuré par lui-même, fit un tout sur la toile pour se détendre. La fanbase d'Aventures était toujours aussi active et toujours aussi folle, les fanartistes étaient nombreux et talentueux et les nouvelles ne changeaient pas plus que d'habitude. Il erra ainsi sans véritable but précis sur le net pendant une bonne heure avant que le son bien connu d'une nouvelle notification parvint à ses oreilles. Il venait de recevoir un mail. Se pourrait-il que…

Il ouvrit sa boîte mail et son cœur rata un battement. Mahyar avait enfin répondu à sa question concernant la date de leur prochain live ensemble.

 _« Demain, 8h tapantes. Et j'ai une surprise pour toi, chevalier :-) »_

Sheol n'en revenait pas. Il allait enfin jouer à Pendragon. Jouer à Pendragon avec Mahyar ! Ne croyant pas à cette nouvelle qui venait de tomber, il écarquilla les yeux pendant une quinzaine de secondes avant de pousser un cri de joie si fort que les voisins durent marteler leurs murs pour qu'il se taise.

Le lendemain, l'esprit de Sheol était partagé entre l'excitation et l'appréhension. La nouvelle de la veille l'avait tellement bouleversé qu'il n'avait pu s'endormir que très tard dans la matinée, les rêves remplis d'un preux et fier chevalier aux cheveux et à l'esprit de bataille venu le sauver du haut de sa tour gardée par un vilain dragon. Il tournait presque en rond dans son appartement comme un lion en cage, fixant toutes les cinq minutes sa montre qui indiquait la date du 24 décembre. S'il ne s'arrêtait ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde de s'activer, les éternelles images indésirées reprenaient le dessus sur ses pensées troublées. Les mêmes images de Mahyar souriant, Mahyar riant, Mahyar attentionné, Mahyar torse nu, Mahyar aimant revenaient encore et encore en lui tels une véritable malédiction.

C'était épuisant, c'était fatigant et surtout de plus en plus puissant à l'approche de l'heure fatidique. Sheol n'en pouvait plus et ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Ou refusait de le comprendre. Il s'avoua finalement vaincu en début d'après-midi de ce réveillon et s'endormit afin d'échapper à ses fantômes.

Après ce qui lui avait semblé cinq minutes, l'alarme de son téléphone émit un son strident, le réveillant d'un seul coup. 7H30. Merde, il était très en retard ! Avec une vitesse qu'il ne pensait pas avoir, il s'activa et termina de se préparer avant de partir. Il avait rapidement hésité à mettre un costard pour les fêtes mais décida finalement que c'était beaucoup trop pompeux et pas du tout pratique et enfila ses habituels T-shirts de geek en espérant que cela plaira à Mahyar.

Il arriva chez son MJ préféré à 8h05 après avoir bouilli de l'intérieur à cause de ces foutues grands-mères qui prenaient dix ans à payer leur ticket de bus. Il s'apprêta à taper à la porte, se ravisa presque par réflexe, se demandant comment son esprit si troublé allait survivre puis, se sentant très idiot, appuya finalement sur la sonnette. Les quelques secondes semblèrent devenir des heures et enfin, Mahyar ouvrit sa porte.

« Tu es en retard, mon petit Sheol, dit-il, un sourire d'enfant peint sur le visage

\- Je… euh… c'est la faute de la mamie… balbutia Sheol »

Mahyar haussa un sourcil, amusé, posa sa main puissante sur l'épaule de son joueur et l'invita à entrer. L'intérieur de l'appartement était identique aux souvenirs de Sheol mais celui-ci constata avec amusement que le Maître du Jeu avait tenté d'égayer du mieux qu'il put ses meubles aux couleurs de Noël et le résultat était… le résultat était.

Sheol se débarrassa de son manteau tandis que Mahyar disparut tel un ninja vers son salon. L'homme à la barbe avança alors dans la pièce voisine, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut la lumière anormalement tamisée et chaleureuse. Mahyar avait installé une table nappée d'un blanc neige et décorée de paillettes dorées et de chandeliers écarlates. C'était trop mignon.

« Et bien… tout ça pour moi ? articula tant bien que mal Sheol dont la rougeur des joues était cachée par la faible lumière de la pièce

\- C'est totalement cliché mais après tout, c'est le réveillon. Faisons-nous… plaisir, répondit le Maître du Jeu, jouant avec les émotions de sa victime »

La soirée commença donc avec un repas de Noël absolument colossal. Sheol n'avait pas aussi bien mangé depuis longtemps, il ne savait pas où et comment Mahyar s'était procuré une telle nourriture mais il était absolument sûr que ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait cuisinée. Mais surtout, il le bénissait d'être une véritable fontaine de paroles, l'empêchant ainsi de bafouiller tel un idiot et de se perdre dans ses pensées. Le perse était assis en face de lui et ne lâchait pas son invité des yeux.

La lumière des bougies se reflétait dans ses yeux, lui donnant un air absolument mystique… et absolument délicieux. Sheol avait également une nouvelle occasion d'observer son piercing très discret que le MJ portait à l'oreille et qu'il n'avait que peu vu car Mahyar avait presque toujours son casque sur lui. Sa voix était toujours aussi délicieuse et ses talents de narrateur avaient toujours autant le pouvoir d'hypnotiser et de faire frissonner. Ses cheveux, bien que totalement anarchiques lui donnaient une allure de lion fier, noble et fort que Sheol affectionnait tant. Ses mains étaient toujours aussi pileuses et baguées, Sheol savait à quel point elle était puissantes mais l'envie de savoir si elles étaient douces le prit soudain aux tripes. Il ne put retenir un petit sursaut dans sa tentative de se calmer mais alors que Mahyar lança vers lui un regard interrogateur, il fit comme si rien ne c'était passé.

Mahyar n'insista pas davantage. Après tout, peut-être que ce qu'il avait cru voir chez son invité n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le mutisme de son ami. Alors il parlait, parlait encore et toujours afin de tenter de mettre plus à l'aise son cher Sheol. Il ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose au monde : le rendre heureux en ce soir de réveillon, le voir sourire et rire et en être la cause. Oui, c'est ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde. Et il savait exactement comment s'y prendre pour faire succomber sa proie.

Au moment du dessert, Mahyar se leva sans prévenir en disant bien à Sheol de ne pas s'en faire. Celui-ci attendit donc tout seul pendant plusieurs minutes qui lui semblèrent une éternité, désormais accompagné d'un silence de plomb maintenant que Mahyar s'en était allé.

Il était minuit passé quand le Maître du Jeu revint finalement dans la pièce, une boîte démesurée dans ses bras. Celle-ci était couverte d'un papier cadeau représentant des flocons de neige sur un fond rouge avec les mêmes dessins de Père Noël que l'homme à la barbe soyeuse avait aperçut la veille, un ruban absolument gigantesque blanc et doré ornant le cadeau. Sheol était émerveillé et très ému devant ce Mahyar trop mignon qui commençait un peu à galérer sous la masse et la taille de son cadeau de Noël.

« Je sais que… nous sommes que le réveillon… mais je voulais… t'offrir une partie de… ,réussit à articuler le perse sous le poids de l'effort »

Son invité n'en revenait pas. Son Mahyar venait à nouveau de lui arracher un bout de son cœur et de sa santé mentale et il eu besoin d'une minute entière pour remarquer que les joues de l'homme qui envahissait ses rêves étaient en train de rougir… suite à l'effort que lui demandait le fait de porter à bout de bras cette foutue boîte. Le cadeau finit enfin sur la table tandis que Sheol osa à peine y toucher.

« C'est… c'est pour moi ?

\- Joyeux Noël… Sheol, susurra l'homme au bouc sous l'effet de l'effort… ou de la soudaine proximité avec son invité préféré. »

Sheol déballa lentement le cadeau. D'abord hésitant mais rapidement frénétiquement, poussé par l'excitation. Le papier laissa bientôt place à une magnifique boîte aux multiples décorations médiévales et fantastiques dont les ornements n'étaient pas sans rappeler les lointaines légendes et contes de chevaliers et de héros mythiques ayants traversé les âges jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Le rôliste barbu retint son souffle, ne pouvant pas croire ce que contenait véritablement cette boîte de jeu de rôle. Il souleva le couvercle avec une délicatesse de princesse et découvrit à l'intérieur le plus beau des trésors. De tous nouveaux scénarios de Pendragon encore jamais vus et qui n'attendaient qu'à être joués.

« C'est… c'est pour moi ? répéta Sheol, venant littéralement d'accéder au Graal, comme s'il était une jeune demoiselle que l'on venait de demander en mariage

\- J'ai réussi à obtenir ces chroniques en exclusivité. J'ai bien galérer, ils ne voulaient pas me faire de fleur pour toi mais… Pour tes beaux yeux, j'ai finalement réussi... »

A ces mots, Sheol leva les yeux vers ceux du MJ et fut foudroyé par la beauté de son regard. Il déglutit sous la chaleur qui levait lentement envahir la pièce et Mahyar s'en délecta. Le perse se rapprocha soudainement de lui, saisit sa main avec douceur et dans un sourire délicieux, prononça d'une voix suave :

« Alors, qu'attend-on pour… y jouer ? »

Il sourit et Sheol tomba dans un océan d'euphorie. Ses souvenirs ne sont que joie, roleplay et Pendragon dirigés par l'objet de ses désirs les plus refoulés. Il fut transporté hors du temps et de l'espace, plus rien n'avait importance, seuls comptaient Mahyar et Pendragon. La fatigue n'existait plus et il serait bien incapable de dire combien de temps s'était écoulé dans ce véritable nirvana. Il ne put que constater que l'aube commençaient lentement à naître au dehors lorsque tous les scénarios furent terminés en beauté et qu'il put détacher son regard de celui de son MJ.

Le silence revint alors lourdement lorsque la partie prit fin. Aucun des deux n'osait rajouter un mot, comme si une certaine tristesse naissait avec la fin de la soirée. Sheol commença sans aucune envie à ranger tout le matériel utilisé tandis que Mahyar se leva afin d'observer quelque chose par la fenêtre. Son invité bientôt parti en profita pour jeter quelques regards silencieux dans sa direction. Même de dos, sa carrure impressionnante pour un homme de cette taille ressortait, il avait l'air d'un prince. Une chose était sûre : il se souviendrai à jamais de la nuit qu'il venait de vivre. Et puis, sa première intuition s'était révélée exacte. Ses mains étaient douces…

L'heure du départ arriva. Alors que Sheol venait de tout remettre en ordre et était désormais vêtu de son manteau d'hiver, il se tourna vers Mahyar qui n'avait pas bouger d'un poil et lança avec timidité un habituel :

« Bon et bien… C'était très sympa. Et merci beaucoup pour le cadeau ! »

Aucune réaction. Ne voulant pas le déranger davantage, Sheol prit le chemin du pallier de l'appartement. Il descendit les escaliers, rempli à la fois de joie et du sentiment qu'il venait de quitter une partie de son âme. Mais alors qu'il posa sa main sur la poignée de l'immeuble, une voix qu'il désirait plus que tout entendre résonna derrière lui.

« Sheol ! Attends ! »

Il se retourna, presque par réflexe et fut instantanément plaqué contre le mur par un Mahyar haletant lui saisissant les mains, se collant à sa chair et l'embrassant fougueusement. Alors qu'une de ses mains passa avec délicatesse derrière sa nuque, le MJ ne put retenir un souffle délicieux et désireux.

« Je t'aime. »

Dehors, les chants de Noël résonnèrent et la fête battait son plein.


End file.
